The present invention relates to a portable word information storage apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic dictionary and language interpreter with faculties of providing and repeating pronunciation of an input word or words.
Recently, improved portable electronic dictionary and language interpreters have been put on the market. U.S. patents relevant to the above types of the dictionaries were issued, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236 grated to Levy, issued June 12, 1979, entitled "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,536 to Kehoe et al., issued June 26, 1979, entitled "PORTABLE ELECTRONIC LANGUAGE TRANSLATION DEVICE".
For those portable devices, it is further desirable that an input word or words be pronounced repeatedly in order to assure that the input word or words have correctly been entered.